First Stories
by IAmBadgerHearMeRoar
Summary: *Sequel to First Dance* Alec and Magnus are finally married, so what is their life like now? (Better description to come) XxMalecxX
1. Chapter 1

"If you drink one more cup of coffee, I swear to the Angel, Magnus, I want a divorce."  
>Magnus bounced up and down on the balls of his leather booted feet, and ran a hand through his bed head. He hadn't slept in three days; they were still on their honeymoon and Magnus didn't want to miss one single second.<br>"Oh, hush. I'm fine."  
>They were standing in line for a castle tour - Alec had picked out this part of the vacation. They'd been all over Europe, zipping this way and that across the map, seeing the world. They were currently in Ireland, and Magnus hadn't slept since they got there.<br>"Can we go back after this tour?"  
>"What do you really think you're going to see?"<br>"Nessie!"  
>They happened to arrive during an annual Loch Ness Monster festival. And Magnus had thrown himself head first into the festivities. He told Alec that the truth was the Loch Ness Monster was real, Ragnor had told him stories about his encounters with the sea creature. Though Magnus had never seen the creature himself.<br>Alec rolled his eyes, but also grinned. Magnus would make it up to him, he knew.

Once they had toured through the castle, and Magnus had made friends with a man named Jip, who was a 'monster hunter' (Alec had to bite his fist to not laugh out out), they made their way back to the bed and breakfast they were staying at. Alec complained that staying at a bed and breakfast was incredibly gay, even for them, but Magnus couldn't get over the tea cozies, and insisted they stay. They also had a cat that he liked.

Alec collapsed down on the old, rickety bed, and laid his head down. He heard Magnus rustling in the giant wardrobe that he zapped into any new hotel room they arrived in.  
>"I don't think you could fit one more thing in there if you tried," He commented, his voice muffled by the blanket.<br>"Alas, I think you are correct. The last kilt pushed me over the edge, I believe," Magnus responded, shoving the checkered skirt into a small remaining hole.  
>A few moments later, the bed shifted as Magnus laid down next to Alec. He turned and looked at his green, cat eyes, and smiled.<br>"Hello," Magnus said softly, flicking a piece of hair out of Alec's eye.  
>"Hey," He responded.<br>They had been married for three weeks, and Alec still couldn't believe it. He remembered the past few months, all the convincing it had taken. And he wouldn't give any of it up for the world. Because if that's what it took for him and Magnus to be happy, then that's what it took. They would be heading home soon, and Alec would be moving into the apartment (even though he'd basically been an occupant for the past year), and everything would be pretty damn perfect, in Alec's mind.  
>"Are you tired?" He asked Magnus, whose eyes were drooping slightly. The caffeine buzz was apparently wearing off. Magnus sighed deeply, and rolled onto his side, so he and Alec were eye to eye.<br>"Perhaps," The warlock whispered back.  
>Before they both knew it-with the light fading outside the window- they drifted into sleep.<p>

"Earl Gray alright, deary?"  
>A little old lady was pouring an evening cup of tea, while Alec and Magnus sat in front of the roaring fireplace, that was situated in the sitting room of the bed and breakfast.<br>"Um, yeah, thanks," Alec responded, even though he had no interest in drinking it. After she left, Alec held the cup out to Magnus, his nose turned up.  
>"You can have it, I don't want it."<br>Magnus sniffed it. "What's wrong with it?"  
>"Nothing. I just hate bergamot."<br>"Why?"  
>Alec shrugged. "Hodge had us learn all about that stuff. Iz was the only one who could stand it."<p>

Magnus took a sip of the tea.  
>They had gone on another day trip that afternoon; it was their last evening before leaving for home the next morning.<br>Alec stretched, and relaxed into the chair, letting the book he'd been flipping through close. It had been a wonderful time, but he was ready to be home. He missed his family. He'd sent them more postcards; like he had on their last vacation.

"Well, I think it's time to consummate our marriage once again." Magnus announced a few minutes later. Alec snorted. "I think we have throughly done that,"

Magnus pouted. Alec chuckled under his breath, then stood and reached across to pull Magnus us. "I guess I just can't say no to you, Magnus Bane."  
>Cat eyes sparkled. "I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."<br>Dark eyes rolled. "I wouldn't count on it."

"Farewell, Totsy. I think Chairman would have very much enjoyed your company." Magnus scratched the tabby's ears.  
>Alec stood, silently waiting. He had on a black sweater that Magnus had bought him in Paris. It was true, being married to Magnus had in no way affected his fashion sense. This hurt Magnus more than it did him.<br>"Ready?" He asked. The sun had risen over the mountain behind the bed and breakfast, looking like something from a postcard he'd sent him.  
>"Indeed."<br>Magnus stood and began casting the spell that would create a portal. They were behind the work shed; so no unsuspecting mundane would notice the sparks flying from Magnus's fingertips. While he worked, Magnus asked over his shoulder "What time is the meeting tomorrow?"  
>"I think Jace said two."<br>The Clave was meeting to discuss and evaluate the new order. Alec was supposed to attend, along with his mother. Jace was also quite excited, since he was now of age, and would also be attending.

A whoosh of noise announced the arrival of the portal. Magnus seemed content with his work, and sighed, getting that look in his eye that Alec recognized as his memories resurfacing. He sighed, then looked at Alec, holding out his hand.  
>"Ready to go home?"<br>Alec took his hand, then gripped his collar with the other, and pushed their mouths together. Magnus would forever taste like burnt sugar, and Alec would never get enough of it. A soft, surprised sound erupted from Magnus's throat, then his fingers wound themselves in Alec's black hair. Alec hoped that the little lady wouldn't look out the window and see a giant, glass like shape, and two dudes making out like there was no tomorrow. But, even if she did, what the hell. He pulled back from Magnus, and grinned.  
>"Let's go home."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"So, tell us everything!"  
>"Well, not <em>everything<em>," Jace commented.  
>Alec, Isabel, and Jace were currently sitting around the island in the Institute's kitchen. There was a plate of cookies set in between them that Clary had sent; she, Jocelyn, and Luke were spending the week in Alicante, so Luke could prepare for the meeting the next day. Alec and Magnus had just returned home that morning, and Alec was at the Institute packing up the rest of his things. He was taking a break currently with his siblings, while they ate the cookies and shared about the past few weeks.<br>"Oh, please," Isabel retorted back. "Don't go getting squeamish now. I heard you and Clary last week."  
>Jace choked on his cookie.<p>

Alec chuckled softly, just as Simon walked into the room.  
>"Hey, you're back!" Alec was taken aback once again at Simon's appearance. His Ascension more than agreed with him; dark runes now twisted up his arms, and he was putting on more muscle. Jace continued coughing.<br>"Yeah, this morning," Alec grinned at him. Simon came over to the island and grabbed one of the cookies and plopped it in his mouth. Then instantly made a face.  
>"Oh, gross, milk chocolate." He dropped the rest in the waste can.<br>"Why, what on earth is wrong with milk chocolate chip cookies?" Jace quipped, over his coughing fit. "They taste like God himself placed a piece of heaven in your mouth, I believe."  
>"I like dark chocolate," Simon responded, looking over the plate. "Clary must have made some,"<br>Alec heard Jace mutter "Purest," as Isabel handed Simon a slightly different looking cookie, then waved her hand at both of them.  
>"Shush, you two. I want to hear about the honeymoon!"<br>Alec leaned back and stretched his neck. "What do you want to know?"  
>"Where did you all go, what did you all see, did you bring your lovely sister anything back from Paris?"<br>Alec knew that was coming. "All of your gifts are in my room," He said, sliding off the stool.  
>Isabel squealed, as Simon sat down on the chair next to her. Alec returned a few minutes later, and dug in the bag of souvenirs he'd brought back.<br>For Iz, a floor length, midnight blue, designer gown that Magnus had picked out. For Simon, a knife that had runes itched in it, that a retired Shadowhunter in Prague was selling. And for Jace, a pair of wire cat ears ("You shouldn't have"). Alec found Clary an old illustrated fairy tail book, from Germany, and he gave it to Jace to give to her when she returned.

"Was it everything you thought it would be?" Isabel asked, her new dress already hung up in her fiasco of a room.  
>Alec looked down and shyly grinned. "Yeah, it was pretty perfect."<br>"Aw, it's so sweet," She said, resting her chin on her hand.  
>Alec rolled his eyes. "Don't go getting too mushy on me, Iz,"<br>"Oh, she's been at about a hundred precent mush since you've been gone. I swear, you guys are like her OTP, or something," Simon said, mid chew.  
>Six eyes blinked at him. He raised his eyebrows. "Seriously, have you guys never heard of the internet?"<p>

"I have no idea what he just said, but what I want to know is did you get to fight with anything while you were gone?" Jace said, in a typical fashion.  
>"I didn't exactly take a militia with me,"<br>"Oh, come on, you didn't do anything? A creepy, little, green, Irish demon or anything?"  
>"Demon's don't have nationalities, Jace," Isabel said.<br>"You are no fun."  
>They continued to bicker, with Simon occasionally jumping in with questions about leprechauns; as Alec just sat back and observed. He was more than ready to move into Magnus's, but a little piece of him would miss being a part of the heart of the Institute. It was the only home he'd known since the Lightwood's had traveled from Idris, how many years ago. The only place in New York he'd felt safe growing up. He remembered the first Christmas Jace had been at. Shadowhunter's don't typically celebrate mundane holidays, but it was hard not to get into the spirit while living in New York City. It was back when Alec still didn't know what to really say to him, just followed him around, intrigued.<p>

"Alec?"  
>"Hm?" He looked up at Izzy, eyebrows raised. His mind had been somewhere else, and had missed the last bit of conversation.<br>"I asked what time you're leaving tonight."  
>"Oh," He glanced down at his watch. "Few hours. I still have a few more things to pack up." He looked at Simon and Jace. "You guys are gonna help move, right?"<p>

"I don't remember anything in that ritual about helping fellow Shadowhunters cart a thousand boxes up steps," Simon complained, as he sat the last box in Magnus's living room. The room today had a purple hue; dark couch, chairs, a violet rug, flowers, pictures, etc.  
>"Oh, stop whining," Jace huffed, sitting on the floor next to some swords Alec had brought. "You're gonna start more intense training soon. I'm pretty sure their getting Hef to train you. After you survive that, then you can complain."<br>Simon blinked. "Who's Hef?"  
>"The worst training in the world." Alec said, walking back into the room.<p>

"Great."  
>Alec surveyed the rest of his personal items that were splayed around the floor. "Wow. I didn't know I had this much stuff."<br>"Yeah, I'm considering called that hoarder show on you," Jace said, poking a bag filled with…something. "Hey," He said, looking around. "Where's your hubby?"  
>"Never say that again. And he's meeting a client." Alec pulled a box into the guest bedroom. They ended up stacking (hiding) everything in there, figuring Alec would unpack it later.<p>

When he eventually came home, the three boys were once again seated around the counter, only this time they were in the apartment's kitchen.  
>"Hello, all," Magnus said, sweeping into the room, dropping a kiss on Alec's cheek (something that once would have made Alec turn as bright as an apple) as he walked around the counter toward the fridge.<br>"What up?" "Hey," Jace and Simon responded.  
>"How was work?" Alec asked.<br>"Aw, how domesticated," Simon whispered to Jace.

"Grueling. Do we have any soy sauce?"  
>"It's already on the counter." Alec pointed to it, as he ate another bite of noodles that they'd ordered from Taki's.<br>"Wonderful," His floor length, emerald jacket was flung toward the living room, as Magnus pulled up the last remaining stool and sat down next to Alec. "So, are you ready for the Counsel meeting tomorrow?"  
>"As much as we can be. They're just evaluating and stuff." Jace said around a mouthful.<p>

"Well, turns out I'll be attending as well. Received my invitation this afternoon,"  
>"Really?" Alec grinned.<br>The dark spikes in his hair bounced as he nodded. "An old friend of mine will also be attending. It'll be a bit of a reunion."

Fingers slowly began to make circles on Alec's knee. He tried to hide his grin from the two sitting across from them.  
>Magnus changed the subject. "How did the moving go?"<br>Simon began a dramatization about the moving this afternoon, with Jace throwing unhelpful comments in. Alec could see how much these two had changed toward each other. Their relationship had always been strained, but they seemed much closer now, and it was good to see.

An hour or so later, they headed back to the Institute; Magnus found Alec setting the bowls in the sink in the kitchen.  
>"Ready for bed?"<br>"Yeah. Oh, hey Magnus?"  
>"Hm?"<br>"You may not want to go into the guest room for a few days."  
>"I don't even want to know."<p> 


End file.
